


Im broken without you.

by TheChosenone12345



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345
Summary: julia has had enough, she can't take quintons death anymore ...she needs him, she needs to bring him back, at all costs, even if she has to become a goddess again.
Relationships: Kady Orloff-Diaz/Alice Quinn, Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker, Quentin Coldwater & Julia Wicker, Quentin Coldwater & Kady Orloff-Diaz, Quentin Coldwater/Margo Hanson
Kudos: 3





	Im broken without you.

This will be a very, very dark story. assume the binder hasn't made her a human yet. 

Julia was devastated after quinton's death, she stopped talking to people, She locked herself in her home, she drank, she smoked, She even did drugs sometimes, anything absolutely anything to forget about him, that's why she ignored her friends, they reminded her of him. She heard a knock on the door looking up in confusion, she had got a new house, and hid herself with magic, who the heck was that?

She walked up to the door and opened it slowly."Penny?"She said with a squint of her eyes.

"There you are, julia you've been missing for fucking 6 months what the hell?"Penny 23 asked.

"No, missing would mean I was kidnapped or something I just left because I wanted to."That clearly hurt penny, knowing that she left willingly without saying a word. 

"Julia, you just left us without caring?you left me?"Penny asked with clear pain in his voice. Julia leaned against the door frame with her hands in her pockets.

"I don't know what you want me to say."Julia replied looking up at him coldly.

"Um, how bout I apologize for letting us think you were dead."Penny replied looking at her as if she was ridiculous. 

Julia scoffed slightly"People move on penny, I did, you should too".She said before moving to the side to grab her door and close it.

"moving on? that's what you call it? is that why you reek of cigarettes and alcohol? is that why there's bags under your eyes? your "moving on?" Don't bullshit me wicker. you're taking q's death harder than all of us. 

Julia snarled as he spoke."Just leave me alone."Julie growled.

"No, julia this is not ok alright? You're destroying yourself and I care about you."Penny pressed.

"WELL I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!"Julia snapped, penny was taken aback by her words"I loved quinton, and I tried to fucking ignore it, especially sense i know if he was here, he'd be in eliots arms. Not mine. I don't love you penny, I love quinton, so leave. me. alone."Julia said harshly, penny was taken aback by her words and even julia flinched at her own words.

"Shit, penny I didn't mean-"

"No it's alright, I always knew you wanted Q more than me, I'm just glad it's finally in the light, don't worry, I won't tell the others where you are, have a nice life jewels"Penny said shaking his head as he stared at her.

"No, penny i'm sorry I didn't… just let me-"To late, penny was gone, Julia sighed and cleared her throat looking down almost crying"Finish." She said closing the door and locking it. Julia made a few hand symbols to upgrade the wardings in her house. 

Julia walked into her kitchen and grabbed herself another bottle of beer, she too a big swig of it, the taste was fucking gross, but it killed braincells, so maybe she would forget him. 

"Look at you, so pathetic."She heard a voice, a family voice speak, she snarled looking in the voices direction.

"Renaryd, You're supposed to be frozen solid you bastard."Julia yelled.

"Uh huh, and I am, which could only mean one logical thing"Raynard trailed as he stared at her.

"You're my consciousness."

"Ding ding ding ding, we have a winner"He said with a chuckle putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why would you be in my head? I hate you"Julia said with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe, but you also hate that you have the potential to become me"Reynard said with that same dark chuckle.

"I'll never be like you"Julia said growling under her breath.

"Oh no? you've left your friends behind, didn't even tell them you were leaving, and you don't even care that you broke pennies heart."Reynarld said leaning against the wall.

"I did care! I do I tried to say sorry he didn't let me!"Julia said trying to defend herself.

"Don't lie to me, you're technically lying to yourself dear."Reynard stated with a giggle. 

Julia clenched her hair dropping to the ground"I just want quinton back...I need him…"She said breaking down into tears once again.

Reynard rubbed her shoulders"You know exactly what you need to do to get him back…"Julia looked into the mirror, and snarled, her tears stopped almost immediately.

"Do it."He said whispering in her ear, Julia stood up off her couch slowly, and walked out of her house closing the door. She walked forward purse in hand.

she needed something special, the power of a niffen. she managed to set up a location in the woods protected by a barrier. 

julia stretched her fingers and carved some weird markings in the dirt looking like a star with a circle around it almost. julia cracked her knuckles and performed the proper hand signs slowly and carefully, she was a bit rusty, but she was always precise with her hand movement. 

When finished with her hand movements, she blew in her hand suddenly a woman appeared in the circle eyes glowing blue, the same color blue streaking through her body.

"Who are you? why can I not move, release me at once!"The niffen boomed shaking the forest in her power.

Julia smiled almost maliciously."Sorry, but I need some special juice for what I have planned...."Julia said.

"Juice?what do you mean?"julia lifted a niffen box slowly.

The niffens eyes widened in fear"Shit, do not do this please, i've not harmed any of you humans since I became a niffen!"The being cried out. Julia just ignored her and opened the box, the being cried out in agony as she was absorbed in the box.

"Sorry, but I need your power"Julia said grabbing a dagger, the niffens power absorbed into the special blade, giving it a blue glow. 

"Ooo, you think that's enough juice to take out the god?"Raynard asked curiously behind her.

"Not the strong ones, and even if it could magic would get shut off again, I'm only after the weaker less important ones they could know something about where souls go when they move on."

"Ooo smart, but what if you can't intimidate them?"

"Then I'll kill them…"Julia said twirling the blade around her fingers.

An hour later julia walked into mcdonalds to get something to eat, just a simple big mac and fries with a coke, she was walking home putting her phone in her purse, she could feel that she was being followed, so she tried to walk faster but the man following her caught up to her. 

"Hey, c'mon beautiful I just wanna talk"The man said cutting her off from walking away. 

"Leave me alone, you're not my type, ever."The guy was a sleazy man with a dirty beard, and alcohol on his breath but she couldn't say anything when it came to alcohol she had about 3 flasks in her purse. 

"don't be like that sweetheart, lemme take you out."

"I'm warning you."Julia said getting angrier by the second.

"Oh, im scared, what are you gonna do about it huh?"The man said with a grin, Julia took a small breath and drew her new blade slighting the man's throat swiftly, the sound of him gurgling on his blood was music to her ears, blood spurted out of his neck and all over julia's face, the man clenched his neck as hard as he could to stop the bleeding, he dropped to the ground and julia straddled him.

"Do you still want me?"Julia snarled lifting her dagger stabbing him in the chest over and over again ignoring his guttural screams. into her face was covered in his blood and he finally went limp dead. 

Julia panted deeply standing up over him wiping the blood off her lips before spitting in his face"All because you couldn't take a no."She said looking into a puddle and seeing her reflection, backing up, her eyes were glowing yellow, just like reynards...just as evil, just as bloodthirsty. 

"Ooo, the new eye color looks good on you"Reynard, or. Hee consciousness noted behind her.

Julia took a deep breath out, before looking at the dead body and bloodied blade before performing some hand movements and snaplomg, a small spark of fire engulfing the man and setting him ablaze turning him to ash. 

((Aaaaand done julia is not doing good right now, and oh will she only get worse...


End file.
